


The REAL Infinity War

by puppycatkittymuffin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycatkittymuffin/pseuds/puppycatkittymuffin
Summary: - Randomly thought up at the moment, the Infinity Stones have an argument about the events of Infinity War. HEAVY SPOILERS





	The REAL Infinity War

**Author's Note:**

> \- Some random s*** I thought up while thinking about the Stones rofl  
> \- Also now the Infinity Stones remind me of the Crystal Gems from Steven Universe...  
> \- Spoilers for Infinity War  
> \- There's a reference from Thor: Ragnarok lol

The Infinity War

  
The **REAL** Infinity War

  
_Somewhere far, far away in a distant galaxy, within the space between spaces... the time between time..._ "Alright, this meeting is officially in order. Now as to the discussion of the Infinity War--" a man colored different shades of green, looking oddly like a certain Sorcerer Supreme but with clothes similar to that of a certain Doctor, as well as a green stone inside of his forehead, begins speaking in a low but booming voice before he is interrupted. "Infinity War? Does that mean it's going to be a war that lasts for all eternity? I'm bored already and I don't want to look like someone who has a set of nuts for a chin! And not to mention, bald! I can make a _Spongebob_ reference right now!" another man, though colored in different shades of purple, whose head is indeed bald and his figure rather bulky, a purple stone inside of his forehead, complains from across the table. "Power, it is not your turn to speak," the green man says with a sigh as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "I don't care whose turn it is! It was bad enough I had a Marilyn Manson vibe going on with Ronan the Accuser but now I'm this baldy with a nutsack for a friggin' chin!" he points to his large chin. "I wanna go back to being the sexy Terran-Celestial hybrid!" he whines.

  
"Power..." the green man sighs again. "What?! Space, back me up here! You know it sucks looking like Thanos!" Power whines again to the woman sitting next to him, colored different shades of blue and she holds the same appearance as Power, a blue stone inside of her head. That of the Mad-Titan Thanos. "Indeed, I rather do miss appearing as Loki Laufeyson. Now that... that is a God," she says with a sultry smile. "Hey, I may be bald now but I am still your eterntal partner," Power says with a glare. "Funny coming from the Stone who would ogle himself in the mirror when in the form of the Hybrid," Space retorts as she runs her hand over her bald head, a grimace on her face. "It is odd that you possess a female bosom when in the form of a male. I cannot help but inquire, do you have the other feminine parts as well? I simply ask for the sake of curiosity," across the table asks the man clad and colored in yellow, his voice British and his eyes wide, a yellow stone inside of his head.

  
"Yes, we do," Space says with a grimace. "Reality? Soul? Your opinions?" the green man asks, hoping to change the topic from _that_. "I look revolting. I'm mostly surprised Power has yet to complain on how Thanos is already purple. If you would just get off your high horse then we could go back to being sexy and beautiful again, though admittedly Soul looking like Gamora is quite lovely," the red version of Thanos says with a smile to the orange woman who indeed looks like the only female Guardian of the Galaxy, before Mantis of course. She too has a stone inside of her head, also orange. "Her soul is laced with sadness and loss as well as family love for her fellow Guardians and romantic love for Peter Jason Quill," she says with sad eyes as Power sighs with appreciation.

  
"Peter Jason Quill, now that is a form I very much enjoyed!" he says with a glare directed to the green man. "Dammit, Time! Just reverse it or convince your Sexy Sorcerer Supreme to do it!" Power says angrily and Time sighs for the third time. "I rather liked looking like the Collector, he was not a bad specimen," Reality adds. "Not you too," Time says quietly. "It would most likely be for the best, Time," the yellow man says. "Mind, you know I can't do that. Only idiots who use my Stone can do that," Time says. "You could, you just don't want to. You know the stuff we don't and obviously that is not fair or fun!" Power whines. "I wanna look like Quill again! He was the only real attractive form I ever had!" he adds. "Being a female Loki was not so bad either," Space adds as well. "I rather like looking like the Vision, though more specifically I would say this is the appearance of Paul Bettany," Mind says from where he sits. "Though her soul is divine, I cannot bear to watch this happen. It is unjustifiable! How are they even to defeat Thanos with Gamora's soul trapped inside of my Stone? Or Reality's? Half of Asgard was slaughtered and Xandar was decimated!" Soul says and Time grimaces.

  
All other five stare at him with narrowed eyes. "They do defeat Thanos, correct?" Space inquires and Time clears his throat as he pulls on his multi-colored scarf. "You sonuva--!" Power starts but Space slaps him on the back of the head. "LANGUAGE!" she yells. "That only works for Steve Rogers!" he yells. "Watch the events through your Stones for Father's sakes!" Time snaps back. "I am not going to look like Josh Brolin for the rest of my existence, dammit!" Power yells, his Stone pulsing with energy. "All things will be explained, just watch through your Stones!" Time orders. "It is not fair that you get to know everything and we just sit on the side lines! You and Reality both get to know everything else while we know squat," Power complains. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to watch everything and not be able to do anything? Doctor Strange couldn't even do his own movie properly. Yes, it was hilarious as he was able to trap that interdimensional space demon inside of a loop but why not bring back the Ancient One as well as Pietro Maximoff? Prevent the events of Ultron? Prevent Agent Coulson from dying? At that point, you're trying to say that Doctor Strange needs to reverse all things that went wrong. Even worse things are sure to follow," Time says angrily. "Can't he keep reversing you when that happens?" Space asks. "He could but it would become tedious, repetitive, and exhausting. You cannot put everything on us. Time flows naturally in an order. Reversing it is idiotic and dangerous. Imagine being trapped in a loop or accidentally killing yourself or the future. Time is one of the hardest to manage, Reality as well," Time explains.

  
Power, however, simply pouts. "That guy literally just became the king of Wakanda, I will be mad if he fades," Power whines. "I am aware. I did not decide who the Mad-Titan will fade and will not," Time says before he smirks. "I have hopes for the future. Why else would Doctor Strange explicitly request the sparing of Stark?" he asks and the Stones awed in response. "Wait, what?" Time blinks and within a flash of green light he too looks just like Space and Power and Reality. A form of the Mad-Titan, though green. "No! No! He was beautiful! No!" Time slammed his hands on the table and begins to cry. "MY BEAUTIFUL SORCERER SUPREME!" he sobs. "THAT'S HOW IT FEELS!" Space yells triumphantly, jumping on the table. "Karma is best served ugly!" Power laughs. "Wait... but if he has the Time Stone... then..." in a flash of yellow Mind looks just like the yellow version of the Mad-Titan.

  
"All six... but that means..." Power begins screaming, his and all of their Stones begin pulsing with energy, Space begins yelling out profanities, Time cries for his loss of his form as Doctor Strange, Reality begins complaining about the lack of the God of Thunder's aim, and Mind begins running around, screaming at the top of his lungs, now that he no longer looks like Paul Bettany. All the while Soul just sits at her seat with a sad gaze in her eyes. "Her soul really is divine and now I have mixed feelings about Peter Jason Quill," she says as Reality closes red curtains that appeared out of nowhere.

  
~The Infinity Stones will return _?_ ~

**Author's Note:**

> \- I just got the random ass idea that the Stones could also take the form of the last person who held them, and nobody can deny that Quill is hot lol


End file.
